The present invention relates generally to the field of bras, and in particular to the new and usefully asymmetrical underwire arrangement for bras.
Underwires that partly encircle the lower perimeter area of each cup of a bra, have been used for many years, and variations of wire materials, cross-sectional shapes for the wires, tip covers, encasing tubes and the like, are taught by many patents.
Universally, however, the left and right underwires or the left and right parts of a one-piece underwire, have been symmetrical. The perceived need for this symmetry is intuitive, in that the universally desired symmetry of breast size and shape would appear to require symmetry in the underwire design as well.